1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna suitable for built into an electronic device, such as a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, antennas working for Wireless Local Area Net (WLAN) become basic components in wireless communication devices. The inner antennas are of the smaller the better. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,861,986, and 6,812,892 disclose a type of planar invert-F antennas, which comprises a radiating element, a grounding element and a connecting element connecting the radiating element to the grounding element. And the connecting element comprises a first side, a second side and a third side connecting the first side to the second side. The three-section structure of the connecting element is used to match the antenna impedance. However, three-section structure of the connection element is relative complex. Thus, a simpler structure of the connection element is needed to be designed and used on antennas.
Hence, in this art, a multi-band antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.